fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Paramount Pictures
Paramount Pictures is an American film studio based in Hollywood, California, that has been a subsidiary of Viacom since 1994. Films Production Company # Mission Impossible 3 (2006) - Worldwide - 12A - 04/05/06 Film Distributor # Overlord (2018) - Worldwide - TBA - 09/11/18 # Mission Impossible: Fallout (2018) - Worldwide - 12A - 25/07/18 # Sherlock Gnomes (2018) - Worldwide - U''' - 11/05/18 # A Quiet Place (2018) - Worldwide - '''15 - 05/04/18 # Downsizing (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 24/01/18 # Daddy's Home 2 (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 22/11/17 # Suburbicon (2017) - USA - R''' - 27/10/17 # Overdrive (2017) - USA - '''PG-13 - 06/10/17 # Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 22/06/17 # Baywatch (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 29/05/17 # Ghost in the Shell (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 31/03/17 # Fences (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 10/02/17 # Office Christmas Party (2016) - USA - R''' - 09/12/16 # Allied (2016) - Worldwide - '''15 - 25/11/16 # Arrival (2016) - USA - PG-13 - 11/11/16 # Jack Reacher: Never Go Back (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 21/10/16 # Ben-Hur (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 07/09/16 # Florence Foster Jenkins (2016) - USA - PG-13 - 12/08/16 # Star Trek Beyond (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 22/07/16 # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 30/05/16 # Everybody Wants Some (2016) - USA - R''' - 11/03/16 # Zoolander 2 (2016) - Worldwide - '''12A - 12/02/16 # 13 Hours (2016) - Worldwide - 15 - 29/01/16 # Daddy's Home (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 26/12/15 # Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension (2015) - Worldwide - 15 - 21/10/15 # Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 30/07/15 # Terminator Genisys (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 02/07/15 # Titanic Inside Out (2015) - USA - PG - 19/06/15 # Project Almanac (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 20/02/15 # Selma (2014) - USA - PG-13 - 25/12/14 # Interstellar (2014) - USA - PG-13 - 07/11/14 # Hercules (2014) - Worldwide - 12A - 25/07/14 # Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit (2014) - Worldwide - 12A - 24/01/14 # Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones (2014) - Worldwide - 15 - 01/01/14 # Pain & Gain (2013) - Worldwide - 15 - 30/08/13 # Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) - Worldwide - 12A - 09/05/13 # G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) - Worldwide - 12A - 27/03/13 # Hugo (2011) - USA - PG - 23/11/11 # Paranormal Activity 3 (2011) - Worldwide - 15 - 21/10/11 # Cowboys and Aliens (2011) - International - 12A - 17/08/11 # Super 8 (2011) - Worldwide - 12A - 05/08/11 # Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Worldwide - 12A - 29/06/11 # Paranormal Activity 2 (2010) - Worldwide - 15 - 22/10/10 # Shrek Forever After (2010) - Worldwide - U''' - 02/07/10 # How to Train Your Dragon (2010) - Worldwide - '''PG - 31/03/10 # Shutter Island (2010) - Worldwide - 15 - 12/03/10 # Up in the Air (2009) - Worldwide - 15 - 15/01/10 # Paranormal Activity (2007) - USA - R''' - 25/09/09 # Imagine That (2009) - Worldwide - '''PG - 14/08/09 # G.I. Joe: The Rise of the Cobra (2009) - Worldwide - 12A - 07/08/09 # Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Worldwide - 12A - 19/06/09 # Madagascar 2 (2008) - Worldwide - PG - 05/12/08 # The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) - Worldwide - PG - 21/03/08 # Stardust (2007) - Worldwide - PG - 19/10/07 # Transformers (2007) - International - 12A - 27/07/07 # Shrek the Third (2007) - Worldwide - U''' - 29/06/07 # Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) - USA - '''PG - 23/11/05 # Elizabethtown (2005) - Worldwide - 12A - 04/11/05 # War of the Worlds (2005) - Worldwide - 12A - 01/07/05 # The Longest Yard (2005) - USA - PG-13 - 27/05/05 # Coach Carter (2005) - Worldwide - 12A - 25/02/05 # Without a Paddle (2004) - Worldwide - 12A - 31/12/04 # Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) - USA - PG - 17/12/04 # Napoleon Dynamite (2004) - International - PG - 03/12/04 # The Manchurian Candidate (2004) - Worldwide - 15 - 19/11/04 # Collateral (2004) - International - 15 - 17/09/04 # The Perfect Score (2004) - Worldwide - 12A - 19/03/04 # Paycheck (2003) - USA - PG-13 - 25/12/03 # The Italian Job (2003) - Worldwide - 12A - 19/09/03 # Star Trek: Nemesis (2002) - Worldwide - 12A - 03/01/03 # Lucky Break (2001) - USA - PG-13 - 05/04/02 # Zoolander (2001) - Worldwide - 12 - 30/11/01 # The Score (2001) - USA - R''' - 13/07/01 # Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles (2001) - USA - '''PG - 20/04/01 # Save the Last Dance (2001) - Worldwide - 12 - 30/03/01 # Rules of Engagement (2000) - Worldwide - 15 - 11/08/00 # Mission Impossible 2 (2000) - Worldwide - 15 - 07/07/00 # Snow Day (2000) - Worldwide - PG - 21/04/00 # Double Jeopardy (1999) - Worldwide - 15 - 28/01/00 # Star Trek: Insurrection (1998) - Worldwide - PG - 01/01/99 # Saving Private Ryan (1998) - UK - 15 - 11/09/98 # Deep Impact (1998) - USA - PG-13 - 08/05/98 # Star Trek: First Contact (1996) - Worldwide - 12 - 13/12/96 # Mission Impossible (1996) - Worldwide - PG - 05/07/96 # Frankie and Johnny (1991) - Worldwide - 15 - 17/01/92 # Days of Thunder (1990) - Worldwide - 12 - 10/08/90 # The Hunt for Red October (1990) - Worldwide - PG - 20/04/90 # Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) - Worldwide - PG - 30/06/89 # Scrooged (1988) - Worldwide - PG - 25/11/88 # Young Sherlock Holmes (1985) - Worldwide - PG - 21/03/86 # Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) - Worldwide - A''' - 30/07/81 # Grease (1978) - Worldwide - '''A - 14/09/78 # The Shootist (1976) - Worldwide - A''' - 07/10/76 # The Great Gatsby (1974) - Worldwide - '''A - 11/04/74 # Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971) - Worldwide - U''' - 18/11/71 # Waterloo (1970) - USA - '''G - 31/03/71 # The Italian Job (1969) - Worldwide - U''' - 02/06/69 # Romeo and Juliet (1968) - Worldwide - '''A - 04/03/68 Category:Film Distributors Category:Production Companies